The subject matter herein relates generally to header assemblies, and more particularly, to device mounted header assemblies.
Increased fuel costs and increased efforts at reducing environmental pollution have lead the automotive industry towards electric and hybrid electric vehicles (HEV). One design aspect of these vehicles is the consideration for the high operating voltage. Consequently, specific components of the vehicles must be designed to accommodate the high voltage. The electrical systems of these vehicles include components that operate at high voltages and require high voltage pathways including connectors. For example, some known electrical vehicular systems include components that operate using up to and beyond 600 volts.
In some current automotive industry applications, high voltage shielded connector assemblies are used to provide a stable, sealed mechanical and electrical connection between a high voltage plug assembly and a header assembly mounted to an electronic device in a vehicle, such as a heating or air conditioning unit. The assemblies may need to provide robust shielding continuity between the assemblies and/or other components in the device. The devices typically house one or more electrical components therein that are supplied power by the connector assemblies. The electrical components are electrically connected to the header assembly by a harness assembly.
Known power supply systems for high voltage automotive applications are not without disadvantages. For instance, the devices typically include a small mounting opening through which the harness assembly is fed and then the header assembly is mounted. Because of the electrical components in the device housing, the size of the harness assembly and different types of components of the harness assembly, such as connectors, body clips and the like, feeding the harness assembly through the mounting opening may be difficult and time consuming.
A need remains for a header assembly and harness assembly that may be mounted to a device in a cost effective and reliable manner. A need remains for a header assembly and harness assembly that may be mounted to a device from inside the device.